


More Than Adequate

by peacefrog



Series: The Intern [2]
Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Gap Filler, Light Bondage, M/M, Season 3, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-23
Updated: 2015-03-23
Packaged: 2018-03-19 05:47:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3598653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peacefrog/pseuds/peacefrog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Justin Taylor… Punctual, reliable, willing to go the extra mile whenever the boss asks. Knowledgeable and very, very flexible. Vangard’s most obedient young intern.</p>
            </blockquote>





	More Than Adequate

“Taylor,” Brian eyes Justin from behind his desk. “Conference room in five.”

“Yes, Mr. Kinney,” Justin replies, taking the paperwork he was sent to retrieve, exiting the office without another word.

Nine minutes later, Justin walks through the door. 

Brian sits at the far end of the long table, hands folded casually atop a thin file folder. The look on his face is one Justin has seen many times in the past, a delicate mix of mischief and arousal.

“You’re late.” Brian says, eyes following him, a playful smirk on his face.

“My apologies, sir. Cynthia needed me.” Justin smiles back, taking the corner seat next to Brian.

“Is that so?” Brian raises an eyebrow, turning in his chair until his knee bumps Justin’s beneath the table.

“She’s very demanding,” Justin says softly.

“Not a very good impression to make for your thirty day performance review, Taylor.”

“My what?” If Justin’s being honest, he expected to have his clothes ripped off the moment the door clicked shut.

“Your performance review.” Brian flips the folder open. “Why do you think I called you here?”

“Oh, I don’t know, sir.” Justin feigns confusion. “I figured you had a big, hard assignment to nail me with.”

“Oh, I’m going to nail you alright.” Brian grins. “But first, let’s see here. Ah yes, Justin Taylor… Punctual, reliable, willing to go the extra mile whenever the boss asks. Knowledgeable and very, very flexible. Vangard’s most obedient young intern.”

Justin’s already painfully hard, erection straining at his zipper. He’s tempted to tell Brian to cut the shit, to fuck him right now, but he knows when Brian gets like this, he just has to let him play his game. The payoff is always worth it in the end.

“Good attitude, admirable work ethic, adequate oral sex skills...” Brian continues.

“Excuse me, Mr. Kinney?” Justin interrupts, well aware of what Brian is doing, yet completely unwilling to let that one slide. “With all due respect, sir, my oral sex skills are fucking amazing.”

“Not according to your file.” Brian taps the page, a sly smile spreading across his face.

“Sir, I’m sorry, but that is complete bullshit.” Justin thinks back to the very first time he ever sucked Brian off, how much he praised him then, how much he praises him still.

“Now, is that any way to talk to your boss?”

“Mr. Kinney.” Justin rises to his feet, closing the small space between them. “I would really appreciate the chance to show you just how full of shit you are.”

Brian wordlessly pushes away from the table, turning his chair to face Justin. He drops to his knees in an instant, licking his lips at the sight of Brian already visibly hard in his pants. 

He palms at him him through the fabric, nuzzles into him with his nose. Brian moans audibly as Justin slowly begins sucking him through his pants, wetting the fabric completely through to his underwear. He pulls back, begins the task of unbuckling his belt, unzipping his fly, and, with Brian’s help, he gets his pants down just far enough to free his erection.

Justin wastes no time, licking a long stripe from his balls to the head of his cock. Brian gasps, Justin laughs. He sucks the head of Brian’s cock into his mouth as Brian threads his fingers in his hair. He hums happily as Brian throws his head back, exposing his neck.

He’ll show him adequate.

“Mmm, you know that door doesn’t lock, right?” Brian asks, knowing full well that Justin is aware of the mechanics of that particular door. “Anyone could walk in and see you choking on the boss’s cock, Taylor. What would they think of you?” They lock eyes as Justin takes him deeper.

“Well, hopefully they would at least think my skills were more than adequate.” Justin smirks, coming up for air.

“You’d like that, wouldn’t you? The whole office seeing you taking my cock down your throat.” Brian cradles his face in his hands, staring at him reverently.

Justin hums his approval, but before he can take Brian back in his mouth, he’s suddenly being hauled to his feet.

“What are you doing?” Justin asks as Brian pushes past him.

“It’s so dark in here,” Brian says, lifting the blinds on the windows that span half the room. “Come here.”

Brian takes him by the wrist, pulling him over in front of the long expanse of windows. They press their bodies together, kissing deeply. Brian moans into his mouth, strong hands cradling his face.

Justin breaks the kiss suddenly, pulls back, laughing when he notices Brian is still completely dressed in his suit, his erection sticking out from under his shirt, his pants pulled halfway down his ass.

“Something funny, Taylor?” Brian smiles, grips Justin by the back of the neck, pulls him forward until their bodies are flush once more.

“I think you should walk around the office just like this. It’s very becoming, Mr. Kinney.” Justin whispers into the crook of his neck, slipping his hands into Brian’s jacket, slowly stripping it off. 

Inspiration strikes just as he begins to work on his tie.

“I never did like this one,” Justin says, winding the silky material around his fingers once it’s off. “Take off your shirt.”

“Taylor,” Brian warns gently. “I don’t think—”

“Shoes, too.” Justin smiles, Brian just stares. “Please, Mr. Kinney. I promise you won’t regret it.”

Brian obliges, only momentarily rolling his eyes, carelessly discarding his shirt, kicking off his shoes. Justin beams, slinks around behind him, tie in hand.

“Hands behind your back,” Justin commands playfully. 

He is pleasantly surprised when his request is not met with further protest, and after Brian has silently complied, Justin gently binds his wrists together.

“And what do you suppose everyone is going to think when the boss is walking around for the rest of the day without his tie on?” Brian strips his pants off, kicking them out of the way.

“Who gives a fuck what they think.” Justin drops to his knees once more, grips Brian’s cock, begins stroking him slowly, glancing over at the open window. “They’ll all know soon enough anyways.”

“That’s what you want, isn’t it? For everyone to see you sucking me off.” 

“Yes.” Justin swirls his tongue around the head of Brian’s cock.

“What’s that?” Brian smirks, raising his eyebrow.

“Yes, sir.” Justin’s cock aches in his pants. He resists the urge to reach down and touch himself, letting the arousal fuel his need to get Brian off.

Justin takes him back into his mouth, Brian’s hips bucking reflexively as he takes him down deeper and deeper. His hands may be bound, but Justin knows Brian is determined to be the one in control, the one calling the shots, the one on top.

Justin grips Brian’s hips, holding him steady, actually worried for a moment that he’s going to topple over in his current position. They find their rhythm as Brian’s cock slides easily into Justin’s throat, spit and pre-come dribbling down his chin. It is absolutely filthy. It is absolutely perfect.

“Mr. Kinney.” Justin pops off, looking up at him through long, tear-soaked lashes, stroking him, cupping his balls with his free hand. “Look at me.”

Their eyes meet as Justin swallows him whole once more, hands reaching back to grip Brian’s ass in an attempt to keep him steady. Justin can feel Brian’s knees shaking as he thrusts in time with Justin’s own rhythm. Justin gags around him, closes his eyes and revels in the feeling of Brian sliding in and out of his throat with each thrust.

“Taylor,” Brian breathes out, moaning audibly. “I think I may have underestimated you.”

“Yes, Mr. Kinney, you have.” Justin manages to choke out as he pulls away, tries to steady his breathing. “But I think I know a way you can repay me.”

“And what would that be?” Brian throws his head back as Justin laps at the head of his cock, continues stroking him.

“Fuck me.” Justin practically growls the words. “Right now.”

“I would, but I’m a little tied up right now.” Brian laughs as Justin rises to his feet, snakes his arms around Brian’s waist, pressing their bodies together

He kisses Brian softly, reaching back and undoing the knot at his wrists. His hands now freed, Brian is on him in an instant, pushing him back until his thighs knock into the table, the weight of his body forcing Justin down onto his back.

“I think I do have an assignment for you after all, Taylor.” Brian nuzzles into his neck, his hands making their way under Justin’s sweater. “You’re not quite dressed for the part, though.”

“And what would you like to see me in, sir?” Justin asks playfully as Brian pulls away.

“This,” he says calmly, holding up the rumpled tie that bound his own wrists moments earlier.

“Well, you are the boss.” Justin scrunches his nose, beaming at Brian before stripping off his sweater, tossing it carelessly out of the way.

Justin kicks off his shoes just before Brian takes over working on his pants, removing them, and his underwear, so quickly Justin hardly has time to register what’s happening.

All offending articles of clothing finally out of the way, Brian presses Justin back down onto the table with one strong hand, the other slowly dragging the tie down his bare chest, stopping just before it reaches his cock that lies leaking and flush against his belly.

“Roll over, we need to get you dressed.” Brian smiles, patting Justin on the thigh, urging him to move.

Justin is more than happy to oblige, instinctively putting his arms behind his back as he does, relishing the feeling of Brian winding the silky fabric around his wrists.

“Very original choice of attire, sir.” Justin smirks as Brian gently tightens the knot.

“Don’t get smart, Taylor.” Brian runs his hands up and down Justin’s thighs, his ass, gripping the flesh and spreading him open. “I’ll have to spank you.” Brian swats him gently.

“Oh, Mr. Kinney,” Justin teases. “I think you can do better than that.”

There is a sudden loss of contact, followed quickly by Brian’s hand coming down hard on Justin’s ass, not enough to truly hurt, but definitely enough to sting. Justin winces, then moans, arching his back, his body begging for more. 

Brian swats him three more times for good measure, the loud smack each time his hand makes contact filling the room. Justin is certain the entire office can hear them. He doesn’t care one bit. It’s not like it would be the first time. It certainly won’t be the last.

Wordlessly Brian pulls away. Justin hears him rummaging in his discarded pants across the room, then moments later the telltale sound of lube being popped open behind him. 

The liquid is cool as it runs down his crack, but warms quickly as Brian swirls his fingers around his hole. Justin sighs happily as Brian opens him up, his index finger first, then another alongside it. By the time he’s pushing in a third, Justin is writhing on the table beneath him, desperate for Brian to fill him up.

“Fuck me,” Justin breathes out. “Please.”

Brian continues fingering him open slowly, tearing the condom open with his free hand and his teeth. Brian sheaths himself, slicking Justin up with more lube as he removes his fingers. Justin whines at the loss, but is quickly rewarded with the head of Brian’s cock gently nudging at his hole.

“You want my cock, Taylor?” Brian purrs, gripping the tie laced around Justin’s wrists with one hand, lining up his cock with the other.

“Please,” is all he can manage, heart thudding in his chest.

“Please what?” Brian presses just a little harder, teasing him.

“Please, Mr. Kinney.” Justin pleads, cock leaking onto the carpet below.

Justin gasps as Brian suddenly pushes inside him, burying himself to the hilt with one quick thrust.

“Now, here’s your assignment.” Brian groans loudly, still gripping the tie around Justin’s wrists, using it for leverage to pull him back onto his cock as he snaps his hips in a steady rhythm. “You’re gonna come on my cock. Don’t even think about touching yourself.”

“Yes,” Justin moans out, practically sobbing into the table as Brian’s cock hits his prostate with every thrust.

“Come on,” Brian grunts. “Don’t wanna let the boss down on your big day, do you?”

“Fuck!” Justin shouts, shooting his load all over the carpet below. He’s always amazed at how Brian can make him come so quickly, so desperately.

Brian growls, pressing his chest to Justin’s back, nipping at the back of his neck as he speeds up his thrusts, muffling his sobs in Justin’s shoulder as he comes.

“That was,” Brian pants into Justin’s skin, running his hands up his back, threading them into his hair.

“I hope more than adequate.” Justin laughs, pressing back into the warmth of Brian’s body.

“Fucking hot.” Brian smiles against his neck, slowly pulling out.

Brian manages to get himself upright, working the tie loose from around Justin’s wrists before they both collapse into the nearest seats. Justin is in a daze, heart still thudding in his chest, when he glances over at the open file on the table.

“Excuse me, sir.” Justin stares in disbelief. “Did you actually refer to my ass as ‘satisfactory’?”

Brian laughs out loud, sliding the folder out from under Justin’s fingers. “The boss may have had some ulterior motives with his assessment, but I guess we’ll never know.”

“You’re unbelievable.” Justin shakes his head, beaming at him.

“I know.” Brian carelessly tosses the file over his shoulder. “Now get back to work, Taylor.”

Justin watches the pages scatter, certain he’s the luckiest unpaid intern in existence.

“Yes, Mr. Kinney.”


End file.
